


Scooby Dew

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Haunted House, always blame dew, old fashioned spooks, tour gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: The Ghouls may find themselves stranded at an unlucky spot for their B&B, with the entire deposit already gone and spent... Awakening in the night to a horrible sound, Rain draws the attention of his pack. Can they truly survive the night in a mansion such as this?
Kudos: 22
Collections: Scary Stories To Tell In The Abbey





	Scooby Dew

**Author's Note:**

> No triggers for this one!

“One, two, three…” Copia leans against the tour bus and counts the heads of his Ghouls as they pass by, single filing into the B&B that they’ve rented for the weekend-- a large mansion that had promised to be “an exciting and comfortable get away with room for ten”. “Four, Mountain… Five, Rain… Six, Swiss…” He pats each Ghoul on the head like an unruly child before gripping the back of Swiss’ shirt and tugging him closer.

“Ai!” Swiss flails a bit before stopping in front of the Cardinal, squinting his eyes at him and huffing. His tail comes up to wipe imaginary dust off of his shoulders.

“Where is your idiot partner?” Copia asks. He folds his arms in front of his chest, the leather of his gloves creaking slightly as he flexes his hands.

“Probably either asleep on the bus or already inside. I’ll keep an eye out for him, a’ight? I know you got shit to do.” Swiss tilts his head towards Copia, his eyes softening a little. “I got this, boss. Don’t worry about it. Me ‘n’ Aether will keep him wrangled for ya.” Copia nods his thanks and boards the bus once more, shutting the door behind him. Swiss jogs ahead to catch up with the rest of his pack.

The mansion itself had an ever pervasive feeling of falling apart at the seams. The walls were cracked throughout the drywall and the sparse antique rugs on the floor were clearly in need of dusting. A thick and heavy feeling had settled around them as soon as the front door had closed, almost like a cloth being pressed against their mouths. Little cobwebs laden with dust hung in the corners of nearly every room. The grand staircase seemed to be the only thing that resembled a well kept house- the rug covering the stairs was vacuumed and cleaned, and the handrail was sparkling to perfection.

“Well this place sucks,” Swiss comments as he drops his bag on the floor in the foyer. The rug breathes out a plume of dust and smoke at the movement as the house seems to settle around them. Dew pokes his head out from a closet in the hallway, the front of his mask covered in cobwebs. 

“Zoinks!” Dew holds back a laugh as Cirrus whips around towards him, eyes squinted behind her mask.

“Dew, we watched Scooby Doo once. That doesn’t mean that everything is a ‘zoinks situation’, as you like to call it.” Cumulus puts a hand to her mouth, giggling softly. “You and Aeth are the ones who got us into this mess, now you can get us out.”

“Hey don’t lump me in with that thing. You know full well it was Dew’s idea and not mine.” Aether puts his hands up, waving them as if to blow the assumption away.

“He’s right you know.” Dew starts to walk away, eyes roaming around the walls of the dilapidated mansion they were currently occupying. Mountain lets out a sigh, offering up his hands and lifting his shoulders in a ‘what are you gonna do’ gesture.

“So um... regardless of who’s idea it was to stay in a haunted B&B, do we really have to?” Rain pipes up from his spot by the front door. The smaller Ghoul has stayed rooted to the main entrance, staunchly refusing to go any further. 

“Yes. The idiots already put down the whole deposit and it’s non-refundable. I knew we should have run this by the Cardinal. He’s going to be furious, you know he can’t sleep in squalor.” Cirrus stares pointedly at Aether, who promptly turns and walks after Dew, whistling to himself in a comical ‘don’t look at me’ manner.

“May as well make the best of it then, eh?” Swiss bumps his elbow into Mountain’s side, who lets out a deep chuckle and nods down at him. “Let’s go get the rest of the bags, Mountie.” The pair shuffle out of the front door, nudging Rain to the side slightly as they go past. Swiss covertly nods towards Dew, mouthing ‘watch him’ to Rain.

“Come on, Rain. We’ll put all of our bags in the living room and put the couches together, okay? Good ol’ Ghoul pile! It’ll be just fine. It’s one night!” Cumulus strokes Rain’s upper arms comfortingly, smiling at him. “We’ll be just fine.” To Rain, it sounds almost like she was trying to convince herself as well.

“What about the Cardinal?” Rain asks, looking behind him longingly to the front door. A sharp laugh sounds from farther inside the house, causing him to jump slightly.

“I’m sure he’ll be along soon. He’s got paperwork to do, most likely. Lucifer knows it never seems to end for him. He’ll turn up.” Cirrus huffs out a sigh, motioning to the other two to follow her. “Let’s go ahead and move this furniture while the boys grab the gear.”

**

“Dew, was this really your idea?” Aether pokes his head around the corner into the kitchen and makes a face. It’s worse off than the living room, in terms of cleanliness. Cobwebs hung thick and heavy in the corners of the room, and the plates that are set on the table seem to be coated in grim and dust. Nothing in the room seemed newer than the past ten years, and the only thing that appeared to be in working order was an old refrigerator in the corner of the room. The thing was aqua green and humming loudly, a small puddle of water under it. 

“Kinda, yeah. It looked cool! Plus, it’s great seeing Rain scared. Ever since horror movie night I’ve been lookin’ for a way to do it again. This seemed perfect.” Dew tilts his head back and laughs. “Aw man, this is gonna be great.”

“Are you not like... worried? The vibes in this place feel bad, man.” Aether rubs his arms absently, eyes scanning the darker areas of the rooms. 

“It’ll be fine. It’s one night. It’s not like we can get killed or anything. We don’t even need the kitchen, don’t worry.” Dew flaps his hand towards Aether, eyes rolling expressively behind his mask.

“Sure, man. If that’s what you want to think. If there’s a Ghoul pile tonight though, count me into it.” Aether saunters towards the fridge and pulls it open, quickly gagging and shutting it as he waves his hands in front of his face in disgust. 

“What’s up, dude?” Dew moves towards him and opens the fridge as well, gagging violently as slamming it shut. “Why didn’t you warn me?!”

“Gagging wasn’t warning enough?” Aether practically yells, his eyes watering as he continues coughing. Inside of the fridge is a plate of rotted meat and a glass of spoiled milk, the contents old enough to have begun turning interesting different colours and oozing over the plate. The putrid air that wafted out of the fridge remains, prompting the Ghouls to move back towards the other side of the kitchen.

“Whatever, we’ll be fine, man. It’s just one night,” Dew says, wiping tears off of his mask as he breathes in the cleaner air. 

“Yes, you’ll be fine,” comes a voice from behind him.

“Thanks. See, Aether? We’ll be f- Aether?” Dew looks to where the bigger Ghoul had been, panic setting in. “Aether?!”

“DEW WE GOTTA FUCKIN’ GO MAN.” Aether bolts in from the next room, scooping Dew into his arms and runs towards the front door, yelling to the others, “House is haunted! We’re leaving!”

“Oh thank the Dark Lord below,” Rain mutters, bending to grab his suitcase and practically sprinting the door. He’s halted, however, by the Cardinal who’s finally opened the door to the mansion himself and is looking through the door with a cocked eyebrow. 

“Which one of you is responsible for this?” he asks, stepping into the foyer and scanning the cobwebs along the ceiling. The chandelier hanging from the third floor tinkles slightly as he kicks the door shut behind him harshly. All of the Ghouls turn as one and point towards Dew as Aether drops him. 

“That would eh… that would be me, boss. Zoinks?” Dew pipes up from his spot on the floor, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. Copia just nods and moves farther into the house, gesturing towards the living room where the girls and Rain have managed to make a small Ghoul pile area. 

“Right. We’ll all stay in one room, then. This place feels like a crypt. Well done, Dew. Good ambience for a crowd such as ours.” Copia unbuttons his suit coat and throws it over the back of a sofa, dropping onto it gracelessly and bringing his hands behind his head. Cirrus and Cumulus exchange shocked looks while Rain moans, dropping his head into his hands. 

Later that night, while the rest of the Ghouls manage to drop off into a sound sleep by the fireplace in their huddle, Rain is still awake. His slightly glowing blue eyes flicker back and forth between the corners of the room and he jumps every time the house settles around them. The portrait of the owner rests above the fireplace mantle, and every so often Rain catches his eye and moans softly to himself, bringing his blanket farther up his chin. All of a sudden, there comes a hacking, coughing noise from the room through the door on the other side of the foyer.

“Oh… Swiss? Aether? Mountain? Anyone?” Rain trembles slightly as he nudges the other members of his pack until someone finally sits bolt upright with a snort and a grumble. “Swiss, someone’s in the house,” Rain whines. He curls his tail around himself protectively as he points across the room. The sound comes again and this time, Swiss hears it as well. He growls on reflex before turning to wake up Aether and Mountain. 

“Oy, we got trouble,” he whispers, rising up into a crouch as he blinks in the direction of the noise. Aether sits up and rubs his eyes blearily, the amber glow disappearing and reappearing rapidly as he blinks. When the noise happens for a third time, he starts and reaches out to the couch where their Cardinal was sleeping, tugging lightly on his sleeve to wake him up. 

“Not now, Papa,” Copia grumbles in his sleep. Mountain stifles a laugh as Aether tries again, finally waking the man. “What, what? I was having a wonderful--” He stops as the noise happens again, louder this time and followed by another round of hacking coughs followed by a series of moans. 

“Boss, what do we do?” Swiss asks, moving forward in his crouch until he’s pressed against the side of the couch and closer to Copia. Copia looks down, the dual glowing amber gazes from Swiss and Aether calming him somewhat as his heart rate stabilizes. 

“You three,” He points to Mountain, Aether and Swiss. “Go check it out. Carefully, for Lucifer’s sake, I don’t need any more injuries on this tour. Keep the girls asleep, they’ll only worry.” Copia swings his legs over the couch and stands as the Ghouls make their way towards the foyer. “I’ll be right behind you.” 

Aether, Mountain and Swiss move easily and silently on all fours to the opening to the foyer as Copia follows them. He ducks to the side quickly and retrieves his cane, snapping it out until a small knife appears at the end. At the display, Swiss gives a low whistle and a nod of approval. Aether cuffs him on the back of the head and holds a finger to his lips as they stalk forward. 

From ahead of them comes an audible gurgling gasp that transitions into a wet and hacking cough. Aether flinches slightly into Mountain, who squeezes his shoulders in silent reassurance as they continue moving forward and into the occupied room. Copia slinks along the wall in the shadows as his Ghouls stalk the noise, their ears twitching and tails swishing silently. Swiss’ tongue flicks out as he tastes the air and nudges the others towards a couch facing away from them. 

A groan emanates from the couch, prompting the Ghouls to sneak up on it from three sides before finally pouncing on the thing. Copia lunges forward as well, intending to see who his pets had captured. He stops cold in his tracks, however, as he realizes who it is. Someone coughs behind them and the light flickers to life as they hit the switch. 

“Oh gramps! You made it!” Dew moves forward with his arms spread wide, a huge grin plastered on his face.

“Ahh, Cardinal. The cane trick, si? Apologies, children… I forgot my medicine on the bus, ehehe.” Papa Nihil’s laugh turns into a hacking cough as Copia’s face falls. He puts his cane down and pats the old man’s back with a barely concealed look of disgust on his face. 

“Sorry, Papa.”

“Si, si. A nice house at least, eh? The owner is quite nice.” Nihil nods towards a chair facing the window and away from the group. Swiss frowns and moves towards it, turning the chair around and yelping.

In the chair sits a well-preserved skeleton of a woman, her clothes ragged and torn from her body with moth eaten holes. Bugs scurry away from her corpse quickly, a single fat rat lounging comfortably in the tattered remains of her dress. The movement of the chair causes her head to slump over and leaves her in a hunched position as Swiss yelps in surprise. One of her hands comes loose from the corpse and lands with a clatter on the floor, the thumb bone rolling away towards the couch. Nihil bends down and picks it up swiftly, tossing it and catching it before holding it up towards the Cardinal. 

“Knuckle bones are good luck, Cardinale. To my health, eh?” Copia takes a deep breath before starting to speak, stopping, and starting again. He holds up a single finger and makes eye contact with all of his Ghouls.

“No one breathes a word of this to Rain.”


End file.
